Les Miserables Harry Potter
by LaBelleRebel
Summary: A crossover of Harry Potter and Les Miserables. It's pretty much all in song, with small amounts of stage direction, so if you don't know Les Miz you probably won't appreciate it much. Sirius Black is Jean Valjean, Snape is Javert, Harry is Cosette...
1. The Beginning

Potter House, 1989  
  
Lily (holding a bundled up baby):  
  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that I would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
  
But the Death Eaters come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hopes apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame  
  
He's asleep now in my arms  
He fills my days with endless wonder  
I take each day stride by stride  
Knowing I won't live forever  
  
And still I dream that I won't die  
That we will spend the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this one I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
  
(Voldemort comes, kills Lily, tries to kill Harry but can't, and dissapears in smoke)  
  
4 Privet Drive, 2000  
  
Harry (vacuuming the floor):  
  
There is a castle on a lake  
I like to go there in my sleep  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
Not in my castle on a lake  
  
There is a lady all in white  
Holds me and sings a lullaby  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
She says, Harry, I love you very much  
  
I know a place where no one's lost  
I know a place where no one cries  
Crying at all is not allowed  
Not in my castle on a lake  
  
Disclamer: Everything in this belongs to either Les Miserables or Harry Potter.  
  
I have no idea where this came from...I was singing Les Mis in the shower and then I was like hmmmm.... If people like this, I might continue, so review if you do. 


	2. Black excapes!

Azkaban, 2002  
  
PRISONERS   
Look down, look down   
Don't look 'em in the eye   
Look down, look down,   
You're here until you die   
  
CONVICT ONE   
The sun is strong   
It's hot as hell below   
  
PRISONERS  
Look down, look down,   
There's twenty years to go   
  
CONVICT TWO   
I've done no wrong!   
Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!   
  
PRISONERS   
Look down look down,   
Sweet Jesus doesn't care   
  
CONVICT THREE   
I know she'll wait,   
I know that she'll be true!   
  
PRISONERS   
Look down, look down,   
They've all forgotten you   
  
CONVICT FOUR   
When I get free ya won't see me   
Here for dust!   
  
PRISONERS   
Look down, look down   
Don't look 'em in the eye   
  
CONVICT FIVE   
How long, oh Lord   
Before you let me die?   
  
PRISONERS   
Look down, look down,   
You'll always be a slave   
Look down, look down,   
You're standing in your grave   
  
CORNELIUS FUDGE   
Where is prisoner 24601?  
  
DEMENTOR  
His cell is empty  
He has run   
You know what that means.   
  
FUDGE   
Yes, it means he's free.   
  
DEMENTOR  
I will find him.  
  
(Snape enters)  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE   
No! Just leave him to me.  
  
(DEMENTOR LEAVES)  
  
PRISONERS   
Look down, look down   
You'll always be a slave   
Look down, look down   
You're standing in your grave.   
  
(Stage goes black.)   
  
  
  
  
  
I suddenly got inspired. And I still am, so if you like it, check back for more soon. I think this part turned out pretty well, I totally love how the work song fits in. I was dissapointed I had to cut out Jean Valjean and Javert's dialogue part, cuz that part's pretty cool. The part where Sirius steals the goblet is a little sketchy, but I had to put it in so I could have Dumbledore sing "I have bought your soul for God". It's kind of weird how Dumbledore's all religious, but Les Mis and Harry Potter have to meet somewhere. I like it. So yeah, I'm definitely continuing, if I get some reviews, so tell me what you think!! 


	3. A Second Chance

(A spotlight hits Sirius Black, who transforms from a dog to a human)  
  
BLACK   
Freedom is mine. The earth is still.   
I feel the wind. I breathe again.   
And the sky clears   
The world is waking.   
Drink from the pool. How clean the taste.   
Never forget the years, the waste.   
Nor forgive them   
For what they've done.   
They are the guilty - everyone.   
The day begins...   
And now lets see   
What this new world   
Will do for me!   
  
(Stage goes black, brightens on Hogsmeade with several people milling about. There are many wanted posters with large pictures of Black's face. Black enters. People notice immediately that he looks like the person in the picture. They start whispering to one another.)  
  
BLACK   
Now every door is closed to me   
Another jail.   
Another key.   
Another chain   
For when I come to any town   
They see my face   
And they find the mark of Cain   
In their eyes I see their fear   
`We do not want you here.'   
  
And now I know how freedom feels   
The Ministry always at your heels   
A criminal!   
(He rips a poster from where it is hanging.)  
This piece of paper in my hand   
That makes me cursed throughout the land   
A criminal!   
Like a cur I walk the street,   
The dirt beneath their feet.   
  
(He sits down outside Hogwarts castle. Professor Dumbledore comes out of the castle.)   
  
DUMBLEDORE   
Come in, Sir, for you are weary,   
And the night is cold out there.   
Though our lives are very humble   
What we have, we have to share.   
There is wine here to revive you.   
There is bread to make you strong,   
There's a bed to rest till morning,   
Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.   
  
BLACK   
He let me eat my fill   
I had the lion's share   
The gobletin my hand   
Cost twice what I had earned   
In all those nineteen years -   
That lifetime of despair   
And yet he trusted me.   
The old fool trusted me -   
He'd done his bit of good   
I played the grateful serf   
And thanked him like I should   
But when the hall was still,   
I got up in the night.   
Took the goblet   
Took my flight!   
  
(Taking the goblet, he runs off, but is brought back by Filch.)  
  
FILCH   
Tell the Professor your story   
Let us see if he's impressed   
You were lodging here last night   
You were the good Professor's guest.   
And then, out of Christian goodness   
When he learned about your plight   
You maintain he made a present of this goblet.   
  
DUMBLEDORE   
That is right.   
But my friend you left so early   
Surely something slipped your mind   
  
(Dumbledore gives Black two silver candlesticks)   
  
You forgot I gave these also   
Would you leave the best behind?   
So, dear Filch, you may release him   
For this man has spoken true   
I commend you for your duty   
And God's blessing go with you.   
  
(Filch leaves. Dumbledore addresses Black. He gestures out the window to Buckbeak.)   
  
As I show you this, my brother   
See in this some higher plan   
You must use this precious escape   
To become an honest man   
By the witness of the martyrs   
By the Passion and the Blood   
God has raised you out of darkness   
I have bought your soul for God!  
  
(Dumbledore exits.)  
  
WHAT HAVE I DONE (BLACK'S SOLILOQUY)   
  
BLACK   
What have I done?   
Sweet Jesus, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night,   
Become a dog on the run   
(A/N mehehe)  
And have I fallen so far,   
And is the hour so late   
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,   
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,   
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?   
  
If there's another way to go   
I missed it twenty long years ago   
My life was ruined by Pettigrew's frame  
They gave me a number and murdered my name   
When they chained me and left me for dead   
Because that stupid rat Pettigrew fled.  
  
Yet why did I allow that man   
To touch my soul and teach me love?   
He treated me like any other   
He gave me his trust   
He called me brother   
My life he claims for God above   
Can such things be?   
For I had come to hate the world   
This world that always hated me   
  
Take an eye for an eye!   
Turn your heart into stone!   
This is all I have lived for!   
This is all I have known!   
  
One word from him and I'd be back   
Beneath the lash, upon the rack   
Instead he offers me my freedom   
I feel my shame inside me like a knife   
He told me that I have a soul,   
How does he know?   
What spirit comes to move my life?   
Is there another way to go?   
  
I am reaching, but I fall   
And the night is closing in   
And I stare into the void   
To the whirlpool of my sin   
I'll escape now from the world   
From the world of Sirius Black   
Sirius Black is nothing now   
Another story must begin!   
  
(He gets on Buckbeak and flies away, Curtain falls) 


	4. Two Years Later

Hogwarts, 2004  
  
(Curtain opens on a refugee camp on the grounds of Hogwarts. There are makeshift buildings and tents. There are about 40 people there, including Snape, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Sirius Black, disguised as Professor White, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.)  
  
THE REFUGEES   
At the end of the day you're another day older   
And that's all you can say for the life of the pure   
It's a struggle, it's a war  
The Death Eaters burned our houses   
One more day standing about, what is it for?   
One day less to be living.   
  
At the end of the day you're another day colder   
  
MR. WEASLEY  
Even a Weasley sweater won't keep out the chill   
  
THE REFUGEES  
And the Death Eaters watch us suffer   
And they hear the little ones crying   
And the Dark Lord is gaining power, ready to kill   
One day nearer to dying!   
  
At the end of the day there's another day dawning   
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise   
Like the waves crash on the sand   
Like a storm that'll break any second   
There's a hunger in the land   
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned  
There's gonna be hell to pay   
At the end of the day!   
  
(Suddenly, a runaway enchanted motorcycle cannonballs down from the castle with a young boy, Colin Creevey, on it.)  
  
BLACK   
Is there anyone here   
Who will rescue the boy?   
Who will help me to jump on   
That enchanted bike?   
  
VOICES   
Don't go near him, Professor White   
The bike's under a spell  
The lil boy's a goner for sure   
It'll kill you as well.   
  
(As the motorcycle comes toward the group of people, Black leaps onto it, and somehow stops it.)  
  
COLIN CREEVEY   
Professor White, I have no words   
You come from God, you are a saint.   
  
SNAPE   
Can this be true?   
I don't believe what I see!   
A man your age   
To be as quick as you are!   
A mem'ry stirs...   
You make me think of a man   
From years ago   
A man who broke his parole   
He disappeared   
Forgive me,Sir,   
I would not dare!   
  
BLACK   
Say what you must   
Don't leave it there...   
  
SNAPE   
I have only known one other   
Who can do what you have done   
He's a convict from Azkaban   
He's been two years on the run   
But he couldn't run forever   
We have found his hideaway   
And he's just been re-arrested   
And he comes to court today.   
Well, of course he now denies it   
You'd expect that of a 'crook'   
But he couldn't run forever -   
No, not even Sirius Black!   
  
BLACK   
You say this man denies it all   
And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?   
You say this man is going to trial   
And that's he's sure to be returned   
To serve his sentence?   
Come to that, can you be sure,   
That I am not your man?   
  
SNAPE   
I have known the thief for ages   
Tracked him down through thick and thin   
And to make the matter certain   
There's the brand upon his skin   
He will bend, he will break   
This time there is no mistake.   
  
(Snape leaves. Black is alone)   
  
BLACK   
He thinks that man is me   
He knew him at a glance!   
That stranger he has found   
This man could be my chance!   
  
Why should I save his hide?   
Why should I right this wrong  
When I have come so far   
And struggled for so long?   
  
If I speak, I am condemned.   
If I stay silent, I am damned!   
  
I am the teacher of hundreds of students.   
They all look to me.   
How can I abandon them?   
How would they learn   
If I am not free?   
  
If I speak, I am condemned.   
If I stay silent, I am damned!   
  
Who am I?   
Can I condemn this man to slavery   
Pretend I do not feel his agony   
This innocent who bears my face   
Who goes to judgement in my place   
Who am I?   
Can I conceal myself for evermore?   
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?   
And must my name until I die   
Be no more than an alibi?   
Must I lie?   
How can I ever face my fellow men?   
How can I ever face myself again?   
My soul belongs to God, I know   
I made that bargain long ago   
He gave me hope when hope was gone   
He gave me strength to journey on   
  
(He appears in front of the Ministry)   
  
Who am I? Who am I?   
I am Sirius Black!   
  
(He unbuttons his shirt to reveal the number tattooed to his chest)   
  
And so Snape, you see it's true   
That man bears no more guilt than you!   
Who am I?   
24601!   
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHH I love "Who Am I". I think it's going pretty well...not very original, but I can't improve on Les Mis!! So I'm just changing bits so it makes sense. Please review!!! 


	5. A Visit in the Night

(Black is lying in bed in his room in the castle, asleep, dreaming of Lily's spirit. Lily appears, through smoke, and is deliriously talking to her son, Harry. Her spirit is about to depart for Heaven.)  
  
LILY   
Harry, it's turned so cold   
Harry, it's past your bedtime   
You've played the day away   
And soon it will be night.   
  
Come to me, Harry, the light is fading   
Don't you see the evening star appearing  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.   
  
Hurry near, another day is dying   
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning   
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.   
  
(Black rises from the bed)   
  
BLACK  
Oh, Lily, our time is running out   
But Lily, I swear this on my life   
  
LILY   
Look, Sir'us, where all the children play!  
  
BLACK   
Be at peace, be at peace, evermore.   
  
LILY   
My Harry...   
  
BLACK   
Shall live in my protection   
  
LILY   
Take him now   
  
BLACK   
Your child will want for nothing   
  
LILY   
Sirius, you come from God in Heaven.   
  
BLACK   
And none will ever harm Harry   
As long as I am living.   
  
LILY   
Take my hand.   
The night grows ever colder.   
  
BLACK   
Then I will keep you warm.   
  
LILY   
Take my child.   
I give him to your keeping.   
  
BLACK   
Take shelter from the storm   
  
LILY   
For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping   
And tell Harry I love him   
And I'll see him when I wake...   
  
(She fades out, into smoke, smiling. There is a knock at the door, and Black opens it to find Snape standing there.)   
  
SNAPE   
Black, at last,   
We see each other plain   
`Professor White,'   
You'll wear a different chain!   
  
BLACK   
Before you say another word, Snape   
Before you chain me up like a slave again   
Listen to me! There is something I must do.   
I must rescue Harry Potter from unloving care.  
There is none but me who can intercede,   
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.   
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.   
Then I'll return...   
  
SNAPE   
You must think me mad!   
I've hunted you across the years   
Men like you can never change   
A man such as you.   
  
BLACK  
(in counterpoint)   
Believe of me what you will   
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do   
You know nothing of my life   
You shouldn't believe all that's said  
You know nothing of the world   
You would sooner see me dead   
But not before I see this justice done   
I am warning you Snape   
I'm a stronger man by far   
There is power in me yet   
My race is not yet run   
I am warning you Snape   
There is nothing I won't dare   
If I have to kill you here   
I'll do what must be done!   
  
SNAPE  
(in counterpoint)   
Men like you can never change   
Men like you can never change   
No,   
24601   
My duty's to the law - you have no rights   
Come with me 24601   
Now the wheel has turned around   
Sirius Black is nothing now   
Dare you speak to me of crime   
And the price you had to pay   
Every man is born in sin   
Every man must choose his way   
You know nothing of Snape   
I have been inside the jail   
I was once damned scum like you   
I am from the gutter too!   
  
(Black breaks a chair and threatens Snape with the broken piece.)   
  
BLACK   
(to Lily's departed spirit)   
And this I swear to you tonight   
  
SNAPE  
(to Black)   
There is no place for you to hide   
  
BLACK  
Your child will live within my care   
  
SNAPE   
Wherever you may hide away   
  
BLACK   
And I will raise him to the light.   
  
BLACK AND SNAPE   
I swear to you, I will be there!   
  
(They fight, Snape is knocked out. Black escapes)   
  
Ah I love the end part, when they have that line by line duet. I hope you understood the part where Snape and Black are singing at the same time... Javert...err Snape may be my favorite character. But I also love Eponine and Valjean...and Fantine...mostly everyone except Cosette and the Thernadiers (obviously). Well, and the Foreman, and others, but of the main characters, yeah. Not that I don't like Cosette, I just don't love her. Fantine's death, I've only seen Les Miz once, and I was bawling. My friends make fun of me for it, Anne always says she could hear me across the theater (she obviously couldn't, as I wasn't using my voice box, it was just my breathing that was...slightly...loud). But I was crying "like your own mother died," according to Sarah. Actually, I wonder if I'd cry that hard if my mom died. I think it would be more...frozen, in shock, like you're lost and you don't know what to do. I really don't know though, and I hope I don't find out for a reaaaaalllly long time. But I think it was the music...music has a really powerful effect, like a lot of times when I hear the National Anthem I get chills...fondly known as music orgasms. Jean Valjean's voice gives me those a lot of times...like "Shall live in my protection", it's not sexual at all, don't get the wrong idea. Oh, I hope I haven't grossed or freaked you out, please keep reading my next chapters (when they get posted, which will probably be soon, since I don't have school Monday, and since it is the weekend!!), and pretty please go read my other story, This is Hogwarts? (if you think of a better name, please suggest it, I will love you), I like it. Okay long enough Author's Note...  
Belle 


	6. At 4 Privet Drive

(Harry is at the Dursleys, scrubbing the floor)  
  
HARRY   
There is a castle on a lake,   
I like to go there in my sleep,   
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,   
Not in my castle on a lake.   
  
Oh help! I think I hear them now,   
and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and   
scrubbing and polishing the floor.   
Oh, it's her! It's Aunt Petunia!   
  
AUNT PETUNIA   
Now look who's here   
The little sir himself!   
Pretending once again he's been `so awfully good,'   
Better not let me catch you slacking   
Better not catch my eye!   
Your mother left you on the doorstep  
Lily, my sister the strange,  
The freakish witch.  
Harry, dirty common name,  
Go and fetch the newspaper from outside!  
  
We should never have taken you in in the first place   
How stupid the things that we do!   
Like mother like son, the scum of the street.   
Dudley, come my dear, Dudley, let me see you   
You look very well in that Smeltings uniform   
There's some little boys who know how to behave   
And they know what to wear   
And I'm saying thank heaven for that.   
  
Still there Harry?   
Your tears will do you no good!   
I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!   
  
HARRY   
Please do not send me out alone   
Not in the darkness on my own!   
  
AUNT PETUNIA   
Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!   
You heard me ask for something,   
And I never ask twice!   
  
(Dudley pushes Harry out.)   
  
(later, Black and Harry, hand-in-hand, approach the house, singing.)   
  
BLACK   
I found him wandering in the wood   
This little child, I found him trembling in the shadows   
And I am here to help Harry   
And I will settle any debt you may think proper   
I will pay what I must pay   
To take Harry away.   
There is a duty I must heed,   
There is a promise I have made   
I am obliged to do this deed  
I owe it to James and Lily  
Harry's parents are with God   
They made me his godfather  
And I speak here with their voice   
And I stand here in their place   
  
And from this day and evermore   
  
AUNT PETUNIA   
Let me have your coat, dear sir   
  
BLACK   
Harry shall live in my protection   
  
UNCLE VERNON   
You are very welcome here   
  
BLACK   
I will not forsake my vow   
  
UNCLE VERNON   
Take a glass   
  
AUNT PETUNIA   
Take a chair   
  
BLACK   
Harry shall have a father now!   
  
  
THE WALTZ OF TREACHERY   
  
  
UNCLE VERNON   
What to do? What to say?   
Shall you carry our treasure away?   
What a gem! What a joy!   
Beyond rubies is our little boy!   
How can we speak of money?   
Let's not haggle for our dear sonny!   
  
Dear Lily, gone to rest...   
Have we done for her child what is best?   
Shared our bread. Shared each bone.   
Treated him like he's one of our own!   
Like our own, dear sir!   
  
BLACK   
Your feelings do you credit, sir   
And I will ease the parting blow   
(He pays them.)  
Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed   
Now, may I say, we are agreed?   
  
AUNT PETUNIA   
That would quite fit the bill   
If he hadn't so often been ill   
Little dear, cost us dear   
Medicines are expensive, Sir   
Not that we begrudged a pound   
It's just part of Christian ground!   
  
BOTH DURSLEYS   
One thing more, one small doubt   
There are treacherous people about   
No offense. Please reflect.   
Your intentions may not be correct?   
  
BLACK   
No more words. Here's your price.   
Fifteen hundred for your "sacrifice".   
Come, Harry, say good-bye   
Let us seek out a friendlier sky.   
Thank you both for Harry   
The memory won't take long to bury.  
  
(Black and Harry leave the house)   
  
Come, Harry, come, my dear   
From now on I will always be here   
Where I go, you will be.   
  
HARRY   
Will there be children and castles to see?   
  
BLACK   
Yes, Harry, yes, it's true.   
There's a castle just waiting for you.   
  
BLACK & HARRY   
La la la la la... 


	7. Back At Hogwarts, Two Years Later

HOGWARTS 2006   
The castle is now destroyed, and the refugee camp is much larger. There are professors, families, students, etc.  
  
REFUGEES   
Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can   
Look down and see the sweepings of the street   
Look down, look down,   
Upon your fellow man!   
  
DENNIS CREEVEY  
'Ow do you do? My name's Dennis.   
These are my people. Here's my patch.   
Not much to look at, nothing posh   
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.   
This is my school, my high society   
Here in the ruins of old Hogwarts   
We live on crumbs of humble piety   
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!   
Think you're poor?   
Think you're free?   
Follow me! Follow me!   
  
REFUGEES   
Look down and show some mercy if you can   
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!   
  
(Professor McGonagal sees Dean Thomas loafing about.)   
  
MCGONAGAL   
Get to class young lad  
Stop that slacking now  
You-Know-Who is in power  
You've got a lot to learn!  
  
DEAN THOMAS  
Listen Professor...  
I know you mean well...   
But what's the use of studying?  
The Dark Lord has returned.  
  
MCGONAGAL   
Study all the same  
But live while you can  
There's not much can save us now  
We need a miracle  
  
PERCY  
Get your butt to class,  
Move it, Dean Thomas.  
The Professor's going crazy,  
This is slowly killing her.  
  
REFUGEES   
When's it gonna end?   
When we gonna live?   
Something's gotta happen now or   
Something's gonna give   
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come   
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come   
  
OLIVER WOOD   
Where are the leaders of the land?   
Where are the swells who run this show?   
  
HERMIONE   
Only one man - that's Dumbledore   
Speaks for these people here below.   
  
REFUGEES   
See our children fed   
Help us in our shame   
Something for a crust of bread   
In Holy Jesus' name   
  
LAVENDER BROWN   
In the Lord's Holy name.   
  
REFUGEES   
In his name, in his name, in his name...   
  
HERMIONE   
Dumbledore's ill and fading fast!   
Won't last the week out, so they say.   
  
WOOD   
With all the anger in the land   
How long before the judgement day?   
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?   
Before the barricades arise?   
  
DENNIS   
Watch out for old Mr. Filch  
That bloody man is on the make   
Once he was a cop in the school  
Bit of a swine and no mistake   
Young Ron Weasley  
Helps him with robberies  
His family needs the money  
A good boy gone bad, he knows his way about  
Only a kid, but hard to scare   
Do we care?   
Not a cuss   
Long live us.   
Long live us!   
  
REFUGEES   
Look down and show some mercy if you can   
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!  
  
  
  
Aww I love Gavroche... when I saw Les Miz, the guy didn't even catch the ammunition (oops!), it made it even more horrible and pointless. So sad...  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
Dana Dancer - You'll find out who Harry falls in love with in the next chapter...  
Peridos - Thank you! (How can you listen to Les Miz four times a day? My face would be constantly blotchy and my eyes would be all puffed up!)  
Reania - No, Dudley won't be Eponine. I entertained that thought for about two seconds.  
Maddie - Thank you!  
Bookworm2000 - Sorry, Master of the House won't be in this. But oh well, plenty of other good songs!! 


	8. The Robbery

(Lights come up on Filch assembling his gang)   
  
FILCH  
Everyone here, you know your place   
Boot, Johnson, Macmillan   
You, Weasley, watch for the law   
Watch for Snape with care   
Ready steady everyone  
No mistakes, my dears   
  
HERMIONE   
Hey, Ron, what's up today?   
I haven't seen you much about.   
  
RON   
Here you can always catch me in.   
  
HERMIONE   
Mind the teachers don't catch you out!   
  
RON   
'Ere, wotcher want with all them books?   
I was once a student too!  
Don't judge a boy on how he looks.   
I know a lot of things, I do!   
  
HERMIONE   
Poor Ron, the things you know   
You wouldn't find in books like these.   
  
RON   
I like the way you grow your hair   
  
HERMIONE   
I like the way you always tease   
  
RON   
Little she knows! Little she sees!   
  
(Black arrives with Harry)   
  
FILCH (to Ron)  
Here's the old boy.   
Stay on the job and watch out for the law.   
  
RON(to Hermione)   
Stay out of this.   
  
HERMIONE   
But Ron...   
  
RON   
You'll be in trouble here   
It's not your concern   
You'll be in the clear   
  
(He pushes Hermione away)   
  
HERMIONE   
Who is that man?   
  
RON   
Leave me alone!   
  
HERMIONE   
Why is he here?   
Hey, Ron!   
  
(She tries to follow him, and bumps into Harry)   
  
I didn't see you there, forgive me.   
  
(They make eye contact, and can't break it. They just stare at each other.)  
  
FILCH   
Please dear sir, come this way   
Here's a child that ain't eaten today.   
Save a life, spare a sou   
God rewards all the good that you do.   
Wait a bit.   
Know that face.   
Ain't the world a remarkable place?   
Hold on as I think back  
You're the escaped convict Sirius Black.  
  
(Filch grabs Black and rips open his shirt, revealing the number on his chest)   
  
BLACK   
What is this?   
Are you mad?   
No, mister, you don't know what you do!   
  
FILCH   
You know me, you know me.   
I'm a con, just like you.   
  
RON   
It's the police!   
Disappear!   
Run for it!   
It's Snape!   
  
(Snape and breaks up the fight. Black picks himself up and looks for Harry, who is with Hermione)  
  
SNAPE   
Another brawl in the square   
Another stink in the air!   
Was there a witness to this?  
  
(Hermione steps forward)   
  
Well, let her speak to Snape!   
Miss, the streets are not safe,   
But let these vermin beware   
We'll see that justice is done!   
  
Look upon this fine collection   
Crawled from underneath a stone   
This swarm of worms and maggots   
Could have picked you to the bone!   
  
I know this man over here   
I know his name and his trade   
And on your witness, Miss,   
We'll see him suitably paid.   
  
(Black and Harry have disappeared)   
  
But where's the gentleman gone?   
And why on earth did he run?   
  
(Hermione runs off to find Harry.)   
  
FILCH   
You will have a job to catch him   
He's the one you should arrest   
Let me tell you, dear professor  
Of the brand upon his chest!   
  
SNAPE   
Could it be he's some old jailbird   
That the tide now washes in   
Heard my name and started running   
Had the brand upon his skin   
And the boy who stood beside him   
They both left behind my back  
Could he be the man I've hunted?   
Could it be he's Sirius Black?   
  
FILCH   
In the absence of a victim,   
Dear professor, may I go?   
And remember when you've nicked him,   
It was me who told you so!   
  
SNAPE  
Let the old man keep on running   
I will run him off his feet!   
Everyone about your business!   
Clear this garbage off the street!   
  
Fancy Face - Thanks! Yeah, I think "One Day More" will be in this. I really haven't gotten that far ahead!  
guess - Yeah, I was thinking Draco would be a good Eponine too, but it wouldn't fit into the story, since Voldemort is in control now, he and his father are at Voldie's castle now. So then I thought, Well, he can be good, so he can be at Hogwarts. But if he was good, he wouldn't be helping out with robberies.  
  
So...I hope you liked this chapter. The whole Who-Is-Going-To-Be-Eponine thing had me pulling my hair out for a while, I had to havea conversation with myself. I really wanted Ginny to be Eponine, to Harry's Marius. But Harry is Cosette, so the whole thing got screwed up, so I was trying to figure out how to switch Harry and Hermione, so Harry could be Marius, and Hermione could be Cosette, but that obviously didn't work, so Ron's Eponine, to Hermione's Marius. Not as good as Ginny and Harry, but not bad... I like how this turned out...the whole Ron becoming a thief is a little weird, but I like it. Horrible conditions will breed things like that. And I was particularly happy with "I like the way you grow your hair," and Ron commenting on Hermione's books, I love it when lines perfectly fit like that.  
Belle 


	9. Stars

STARS   
  
SNAPE   
There, out in the darkness   
A fugitive running   
Fallen from grace   
Fallen from grace   
God be my witness   
I never shall yield   
Til we come face to face   
Til we come face to face   
  
He knows his way in the dark   
But mine is the way of the Lord   
And those who follow the path of the righteous   
Shall have their reward   
And if they fall   
As Lucifer fell   
The flame   
The sword!  
  
Stars   
In your multitudes   
Scarce to be counted   
Filling the darkness   
With order and light   
You are the sentinels   
Silent and sure   
Keeping watch in the night   
Keeping watch in the night   
  
You know your place in the sky   
You hold your course and your aim   
And each in your season   
Returns and returns   
And is always the same   
And if you fall as Lucifer fell   
You fall in flame!   
  
And so it has been and so it is written   
On the doorway to paradise   
That those who falter and those who fall   
Must pay the price!   
  
Lord let me find him   
That I may see him   
Safe behind bars   
I will never rest   
Till then   
This I swear   
This I swear by   
The stars!   
  
DENNIS   
That professor thinks he's something   
But it's me who runs this town!   
And my theater never closes   
And the curtain's never down   
Trust Dennis, have no fear   
Don't you worry, auntie dear,   
You can always find me here!   
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHHH I totally love that song!   
  
Thanks to my reviewers...  
Rhi - one of my favorites too!  
inez stanley - Javert and Snape grow on you, I think. I didn't like them when I first read Harry Potter and saw Les Miz, but...now I do! I wonder if Snape will die in Harry Potter...  
Bookwork2000 - I saw Les Miz when I was...13 or maybe 14...I think I would have been scarred if I'd seen it when I was nine!! I don't even let my sister listen to my Les Miz cds, and she's 11.  
  
Belle 


	10. Ron's Errand

(Ron is alone in the square)   
RON   
Harry! Now I remember!   
Harry! How can it be?   
We were best friends forever   
Look what's become of me...   
  
(Hermione returns)   
  
RON   
Good God! Ooh, what a rumpus!   
  
HERMIONE   
That boy, who can he be?   
  
RON   
That Snape! He'd like to jump us   
But he ain't smart, not he.   
  
HERMIONE   
Ron, who was that boy?   
  
RON   
Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!   
  
HERMIONE   
Ron, find him for me!   
  
RON   
What will you give me?   
  
HERMIONE   
Anything!   
  
RON   
Got you all excited now,   
But God knows what you see in him   
Ain't you all delighted now   
  
(He refuses Hermione's money)   
  
No, I don't want your money miss...   
  
HERMIONE   
Ron! Do this for me...   
Discover where he lives   
But careful how you go   
Don't let Filch know  
Ron! I'm lost until she's found!   
  
RON   
You see, I told you so!   
There's lots of things I know   
  
(Hermione leaves)   
  
Ron... he knows his way around!   
  
(stage goes dark)  
  
  
  
Eh...boring chapter, except for how pitiful Ron is, it makes me sad...but Red and Black comes next, that'll be better.  
  
Anyone seeing the movie tonight? I'm seeing it tomorrow with a bunch of my friends, debating whether to dress up, and if so, as Harry or Dobby (Courtney wants me to be Dobby, because she thinks I look elfish)... I could wear a sweater and pants or a pillowcase...hmm...well review and tell me what you think about my crossover and also if I should dress up, and if so, as what. 


	11. Red and Black

(Lights come up on The Three Broomsticks, where the youths, led by Oliver Wood, meet to discuss their plans)   
  
SEAMUS FINNEGAN   
At Diagon Alley the sections are prepared!   
  
MANDY BROCKLEHURST   
At Beauxbatons they're straining at the leash!   
  
NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM   
Wizards, witches, everyone   
There's a river on the run   
Like the flowing of the tide   
Wizards coming to our side!   
  
OLIVER   
The time is near   
So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!   
And yet beware   
Don't let the butter beer go to your brains!   
For You-Know-Who is a dangerous foe   
With the men and power that we never can match   
It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies   
But the infamous Dark Lord will be harder to catch.   
We need a sign   
To rally the people   
To call them to arms   
To bring them in line!   
  
(Hermione enters)   
  
Hermione, you're late.   
  
KATIE BELL   
What's wrong today?   
You look as if you've seen a ghost.   
  
LEE JORDAN   
Some butterbeer and say what's going on!   
  
HERMIONE   
A ghost you say... a ghost maybe   
He was just like a ghost to me   
One minute there, and he was gone!   
  
LEE   
I am agog!   
I am aghast!   
Is Hermione in love at last?   
I've never seen her `ooh' and `aah'   
You talk of battles to be won   
And here she comes like Don Ju-an   
It's better than an o-per-a!   
  
OLIVER   
It is time for us all   
To decide who we are   
Do we fight for the right   
To a night at the opera now?   
Have you asked of yourselves   
What's the price you might pay?   
Is it simply a game   
For young students to play?   
The color of the world   
Is changing day by day...   
  
Red - the blood of angry men!   
Black - the dark of ages past!   
Red - a world about to dawn!   
Black - the night that ends at last!   
  
HERMIONE   
Had you been there tonight   
You might know how it feels   
To be struck to the bone   
In a moment of breathless delight!   
Had you been there tonight   
You might also have known   
How the world may be changed   
In just one burst of light!   
And what was right seems wrong   
And what was wrong seems right!   
  
LEE   
Red...   
  
HERMIONE   
I feel my soul on fire!   
  
LEE   
Black...   
  
HERMIONE   
My world if he's not there!   
  
ALL   
Red...   
  
HERMIONE   
The color of desire!   
  
ALL   
Black...   
  
HERMIONE   
The color of despair!   
  
OLIVER   
Hermione, you're no longer a child   
I do not doubt you mean it well   
But now there is a higher call.   
Who cares about your lonely soul?   
We strive towards a larger goal   
Our little lives don't count at all!   
  
ALL   
Red - the blood of angry men!   
Black - the dark of ages past!   
Red - a world about to dawn!   
Black - the night that ends at last!   
  
OLIVER   
Well, Longbottom, do we have enough men?   
Spinnet, Finnegan, our time is running short.   
Johnson, put the bottle down!   
Do we have the masses we need?   
  
LEE   
Give me brandy on my breath   
And I'll breathe them all to death!   
  
NEVILLE   
In old Hogsmeade they're with us to a man!   
  
SEAMUS   
In Diagon Alley they're tearing up the stones!   
  
MANDY   
Twenty people strong and young!   
  
(Dennis Creevey rushes in shouting)   
  
DENNIS   
Listen!   
  
KATIE BELL   
Twenty students from Durmstrang!  
  
DENNIS   
Listen to me!   
  
ERNIE MACMILLAN   
Double that in Salem, Mass!   
  
DENNIS   
Listen everybody!   
  
JUSTIN FINCH FLETCHEY   
Seven men in Nagano!   
  
DENNIS   
Professor Dumbledore is dead!   
  
OLIVER   
Dumbledore is dead.   
Dumbledore! His death is the hour of fate.   
The people's man.   
His death is the sign we await!   
On his funeral day they will honor his name.   
It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!   
In the death of Dumbledore we will kindle the flame   
They will see that the day of salvation is near!   
The time is near!   
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer   
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts   
But a jubilant shout   
They will come one and all   
They will come when we call!   
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this, I kind of lost interest for a while, and then got sick, and then went to visit my relatives over Thanksgiving...But...  
Thanks to my reviewers (if it wasn't for you, I would not have posted this chapter, reviews are so encouraging!!!)!!:  
Eponine- I don't know...I really wanted to have Ginny as Eponine, but then Harry would have to be Marius, and the whole point is that he fits so well as Cosette, with Sirius Black and Valjean.  
blueeyed-angel- yes, he is misunderstood, I hope he falls in love, that would be great.  
marzoog-yes, I have to make it H/H. Just remember, this is a crossover of Les Miz the show and HP, not of the book and HP.  
Icerain- Of course I've heard the soundtrack multiple times...and I listen to the songs repetitively when I'm writing. I wish I could know it off the top of my head after only seeing it once! You're so lucky you got to do Les Miz at your school, we are stuck with Lil' Abner and Godspell, which aren't horrible or anything, actually the music in Godspell is great, it's just all those Bible stories...but I've never gotten to do a play that I love. I wish we could do Rent, that would be beyond awesome...  
Meryl-My favorite is "What have I done, Sweet Jesus what have I done, Become a thief in the night, Become a dog on the run", I was so pleased with how that turned out. 


	12. Do you hear the People Sing?

DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING  
  
OLIVER   
Do you hear the people sing?   
Singing a song of angry men?   
It is the music of a people   
Who will not be slaves again!   
When the beating of your heart   
Echoes the beating of the drums   
There is a life about to start   
When tomorrow comes!   
  
SEAMUS   
Will you join in our crusade?   
Who will be strong and stand with me?   
Beyond the barricade   
Is there a world you long to see?   
  
NEVILLE  
Then join in the fight   
That will give you the right to be free!   
  
ALL   
Do you hear the people sing?   
Singing a song of angry men?   
It is the music of a people   
Who will not be slaves again!   
When the beating of your heart   
Echoes the beating of the drums   
There is a life about to start   
When tomorrow comes!   
  
MANDY   
Will you give all you can give   
So that our comrades may remain   
Some will fall and some will live   
Will you stand up and take the pain?   
The blood of the students   
Will water the meadows of Britain!   
  
ALL   
Do you hear the people sing?   
Singing a song of angry men?   
It is the music of a people   
Who will not be slaves again!   
When the beating of your heart   
Echoes the beating of the drums   
There is a life about to start   
When tomorrow comes!  
  
Well, I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but since it's Christmas vacation and I don't have much to do, I probably will be putting up some more chapters. I didn't change much with this song...I like that Neville is in it, he is a cool kid, he will probably save the world in the 7th book. Oh wait, no, that would be Harry. MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! And I hope your Hannukahs were great.  
  
Thanks to my lone reviewer, AmZ!!!! 


End file.
